slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Nowości i ogłoszenia/@comment-5322296-20130929193937
Szanownie witam Was wszystkich, w tle leci mi "Jesień" Vivaldiego, ale nie w tym rzecz... Zwę się jak zapewno widać- Shin, ShinArei, dla bardziej wtajemniczonych Shintarou, a dla osób chcących zakończyć swój marny żywot po prostu Shin-chan. Ale nie przybywam tutaj by przedstawiać się Wam jak alkoholik na spotkaniu ludzi walczących z nałogiem. Dobra, przejdę do rzeczy. Chcę powiedzieć parę słów na temat ostatnich akcji na Wiki~ WIĘC JEŚLI NIE LUBISZ DUŻO CZYTAĆ ZACZNIJ TUTAJ chociaż czytania i tak będzie xD Zebraliśmy się tu dziś, znaczy, przybyłam tutaj by poruszyć temat userów NASZEJ Wikii. Będę mówić o userach, adminach, modach itd. Jak pewnie zauważyliście, komenty są wyłączone, ale mam nadzieję, że jeszcze ktoś przegląda Wiki i wpadnie tutaj, choćby przypadkiem. Dlaczego zua administracja wyłączyła komenty? Ano~ może dlatego, że ktoś narozrabiał~? To, że ty możesz mieć łapcie czyste nie oznacza, że twoja koleżanka, czy ten anonimowy koleszka spod pewnego IP też jest czysty. Jestem na Wiki ponad rok. Pamiętam, że za moich czasów *jak to brzmi* na Wiki było inaczej. Administracja była milsza, ale i userzy byli ino milsi, czytaj: gdy zwróciłeś grzecznie uwagę nie bulwersowali się i nie wyzywali cię od "ciot" czy "gimbusów". A teraz? Ktoś pisze komentarz żaląc się, że odcinek wyszedł akurat gdy ów persona miała wyjazd na wakacje. Przepraszam? Co mnie obchodzi to, że miałaś wyjazd? Ja w tym czasie równie dobrze mogłam moczyć tyłek w basenie pijąc drink z palemką gdzieś na Karaibach. To tak jakbym Wam się chwaliła "dostałam okres akurat, gdy wyszedł nowy odcinek hell yeah~" no przyznajcie, kogo to obchodzi? Może sie znajdzie jakaś grupka ludzi z fetyszem stalkowania, ale nie wierzę, że przeciętny wikiowicz stalkuje każdy koment każdego usera szukając jakiś uber ciekawostek, że ktoś pisząc ten koment właśnie łamie się na kiblu. Czyż nie mam racji? Dlatego więc, ruszcie mózgownicami, to naprawdę nie boli i zastanówcie się czemu dany koment z tej "kategorii" został usunięty. A komentarze byle komentarze? By coś napisać? Takie w deseń: "KASTUŚ JAK JA CIE KOFFAM <3<3<3" Dobrze, kochaj go sobie, stawiaj ołtarzyk, zamawiaj suknię ślubną. I don't care. Ale zachowaj to dla siebie lub napisz to może w komentach na SF pod zakładką "faceci", albo pochwal się psiapsiółce na PW. Wikia od tego NIE JEST~ Siedzę na wielu Wikiach. Choćby nie wiem jak bardzo mnie łapy świerzbiło, nie wejdę na WIki KNB tylko po to by napisać "MURAŚ KOCHAM CIE~" Ludzie panujmy nad sobą no xD Pominę fakt, że Bere-senpai z angielskiej Wiki KNB pogroziłby mi za taki koment palcem i go usunął xD To samo się ima Wiki SF~! Poza tym, Wiki powinna być tylko ENCYKLOPEDIĄ. Chcesz się dowiedzieć kto to Fukui Kensuke? Bam, lecisz na Wiki KNB. Kto to Laeti? Bam, Wiki SF. To nie jest takie trudne nie? Tak samo jak nie jest trudne wczytać się w solucje czy artykuł, które są, o ironio, wyżej od komentów, zamiast po raz enty pytać jak coś zrobić? Nie sądzę, a wytłumaczenie, że ktoś ma 10, 12, 14 lat to nie wymówka. Moje dzieciaki na warsztatach z rysunku wydają się być bardziej kumate niż co niektórzy userzy >< Nie wspomnię...a może jednak? xD...o ortografii. Ja rozumiem, młodzi userzy, ale jeśli jesteś w klasie 4-6 podstawówki to juz na pewno znasz podstawy ortografii >< A jeśli ktoś się przedstawia jako uber dorosła 16-latka pisząc "jestę dorosua mam asz szensnascie lat a wy to gupie gimbózy" nie...na to nie mam słów... przynajmniej nie niecenzuralnych...a ja TAK BARDZO nie lubię klnąć ><~! A właśnie, co niektórzy też niech zapanują nad łapciami i powstrzymają się od klnięcia. Na ironię najwięcej klną osoby, które tak się żaliły, że jest tu dużo dzieci które my "niszczymy". Więc to chyba tyle o tym, czemu usuwane są komenty. Jak widzicie, admini nie wydziwiają. Przyznajcie się sami, z ręką na serduszkach: kto z Was miałby siłę tlumaczyć jak krowie w rowie, że komentarz jest off-topem/zbędny/niezgodny/Bozia wie co? Kto z Was nie miałby ochoty wywalić kompa przez okno gdy usuwając zbędny komentarz pojawia się on po raz enty po osoba nie rozumie czemu koment jest usuwany i jeszcze wydrze się do Ciebie "NO CZEMU USUWASZ? ZAZDROŚCISZ MI TEGO I TAMTEGO!?"....Przepraszam...mnie by to zaprowadziło do uroczego pokoiku obitego materacami, a mili panowie ubraliby mnie w białą bluzeczkę z zza długimi rękawkami~ Co jeszcze? Alala~ a może teraz wezmę pod nożyczki to: "ADMINI TO ZUO!" "DYKTATURA!" "CO SIE DZIEJE Z TĄ WIKIĄ!?"... Brzmi znajomo? Zacznę tak: zanim zaczniecie wyzywać adminów czy co mądrzejszych userów od gimbusów i idiotów przeczytajcie regulamin. Wiem, pewnie częśc z Was będzie pierwszy raz w życiu czytać regulamin xD. Powiem szczerze, niewiele się on różni od regulaminu na forum SF. Więc skoro większośc z Was nie ma ochoty oberwać banem od Magdy czy kogoś na oficjalnym forum SF, to niech nie wylewa swoich złości tutaj. Hejtować możecie w swoim zamkniętym kółeczki wzajemnje adoracji. Myślicie, że adminów szlag nie trafia, gdy ciągle słyszą jacy to są do d*py? A Wam by było miło? Bo ja w pewnym momencie wypieprzyłabym biurko i wyskoczyła przez okno lub powiesiła się na kablu od klawiatury....ah szlag, mam bezprzewodową klawiature >< Dyktatura na Wiki? Orly? A jak jest na innych stronach? Normalnie za 70% tego co tu niektórzy rozrabiają już dawno oberwaliby z BanGuna i by się skończyło. Kiedyś sie popuściło pasa, zrobił się spam, niektórzy zbyt liberalnie podeszli do tej "wolności" narozrabiali i tak to się niestety kończy. Teraz chcemy przywrócić normę, ale co niektórzy uważają to za "dyktaturę". No cóż. Nie dogodzisz każdemu... Więc, zacytuję reklamę OldSpice'a "Spójrz na randomową wikię, spójrz na tą. Spójrz na ilość komentów tam, spójrz tu." Jest różnica? Sądzę, że jest. Uczepię się Wiki KNB. Tej angieslkiej. Na niektórych Wikiach nie ma komentów. Zostaje forum tablice i czat. I nikt nie narzeka~! Alleluja~! a jak są komenty to raczej istotnie "ale on ma rude włosy, nie blond" okej, poprawiamy. Natomiast "KUROKOCCHI <3333" tak, to będzie bez ogródek usunięte. Ale nie, tylko u nas usuwamy bez powodu~! Z ciekawości wbiłam w usuwane w.w Wiki. I co? Jajo nanodayo~! Usuwane komenty o w.w tematyce, spam, a nawet wandalizm. Nie tylko u nas kasują strony, spamują, grożą....to sie tyczy prawie każdej Wiki jak widać~ Tak więc, proszę grzecznie. Doceńmy pracę adminów i modów. Naprawde chcemy by ta Wikia była fajnym miejscem bez wzajemnych wyzwisk czy bezsensownego spamu~! brzmię jak dobry samarytatnin, ale to prawda: jeśli każdy dołoży swoją cegiełkę będzie tylko lepiej~! Przepraszam *Przepraszająca Pieczara mode* że straciliście te kilka minut z życia, ale mam nadzieję, że pomyslicie co miałam do przekazania~! Tyle ode mnie, ściskam, pozdrawiam i tak dalej~ EDIT: Przespałam się z tematem, więc dodam jeszcze: Naprawde I don't care, że będziecie mnie hejtować, wyzywać od gimbusów, idiotów, dyktatorów. Mozecie mnie zgwałcić, powiesić, spalić, pogrzebać żywcem, a potem wykopać i jeszcze obtłuc morde. NAPRAWDE MNIE TO INTERESUJE JAK TEN ZESZŁOROCZNY ŚNIEG~ :D Shin~